


solivagants

by RoseateGales



Series: Eludysia Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseateGales/pseuds/RoseateGales
Summary: Though wanderer all her life, Eludysia confesses to Solas she'd stay.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Eludysia Lavellan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dragon Age Den (NSFW)





	solivagants

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [**headcanon i posted on tumblr**](https://roseategales.tumblr.com/post/617010900077019136/gonna-ramble-about-eludysias-relationship-with).

“I’d stay with you.”

Her confession comes as a whisper; fainter than the wind’s rustling of the trees outside their tent, softer than the touch of the moon’s silver light. It’s tempting fate to even utter those words, to give them to him—to allow them shape and tangibility in their minds. Eludysia knows this. Someone will always have to leave. Someone always does. It’s the way of wanderers, of a People without a home.

But perhaps—and she is hopeless to think of something so naive—but perhaps by her confession, the first stones can be set upon the foundation they’ve laid.

Solas studies her in the dark. He doesn’t speak at first, simply considers what she has said, strokes her cheek and runs his hand through her hair. His expression is unplaceable. But she thinks she sees sorrow, wistfulness, want, scrawl and coalesce across, the same as she feels.

His lips part. He still gives no verbal reply. Instead, he pulls her to him, fits his body to hers, and kisses her. And kisses her. And kisses her.

“For how long?” He rasps, another wandering spirit. The question pricks at her heart, tears to her eyes. She groans, and fists his shirt, pushing him onto his back. He grips her waist and the nape of her neck in a vice. She pins him with her thighs and holds his jaw in her hands, pressing her mouth and tongue to his. It’s impossible to discern who has entrapped whom, who clings tighter to the other. It’s as if neither want to hear the definitive answer, the finality.

 _Forever_ , she wants to tell him. _You shouldn’t make promises not yours to keep_ , he would remind her. He’d be right. Forever is not hers to promise. Life and death separate. They’re in the middle of a war. And the stories and songs are never so kind as to end with lovers living together into grey and sunset.

Someone always leaves.

( _Not this time_ , she determines. _Not this time._ )

Eludysia pulls back, to fix her love with an earnest face and what she can indeed promise: “For as long as I can.”


End file.
